


Beg Me

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dwight has a brief apperance, F/M, Fucking, Negan gets a mention, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, literally no plot, simon/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: Shameless, plot-less, filthy, SimonXreader smut. Don't say I didn't warn you.





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's just been a while since I wrote a shameless smutty one-shot so, enjoy.

“ _Simon,_ ” You pant, barely managing to find words.

“Mm.” He mumbles against your hot skin with face buried in the crook of your neck; tasting, teasing, teeth nipping at tender flesh.

“We shouldn’t do this-” Your objection is particularly unconvincing, and when Simon presses himself harder against you, pinning you between his warm, solid body and the cool steel of the warehouse door, the groan that escapes you says you want this just as much as he does.

“Oh, you want me to _stop_ , huh?” He pulls away and stares hard at you; corner of his mouth upturned in a smirk as a soft chuckle tumbles from his lips. “You think I haven’t noticed?” His face is just inches from yours as he stares you down; one hand now raised against the door and the other on your hip.

You open your mouth to respond, but fall short of words when he presses closer, eliminating the already minimal gap between you.

“Negan told me all about you.” The soft growl of his voice as he whispers into your ear is enough on its own to make your legs weak. “You asked the big man himself to transfer you to Satellite outpost.” His breaths come slow and heavy. “ _My outpost_.” He pauses and you’re finding it hard to breathe. “I’ve seen you looking my way. Taking, _every, fucking, opportunity_ to accompany my group to Hilltop and… _Alexandria_. Hm?” He takes another deep breath. You swallow hard, knowing he’s right. “Now are we gonna carry on, _tip-toeing_ around each other and ignoring the desperate urge to _screw_ each other senseless or…” He squeezes your ass and digs his hips hard against yours. “Are we gonna fuck?” His eyes are wide with want.

_Well damn, Simon, that’ll be the latter_.

The stubble on his chin grazes your cheek as his face draws level with yours. Your eyes fall to his lips and without considering the consequences you wrap your hands around his neck and pull him closer. And there’s an undeniable urgency in the way he kisses you; one that’s mimicked in the way you kiss him back. Soft lips, hot breath, duelling tongues; you’ve both waited too long for this moment and you can’t get enough of one another.

He pulls you up from the door and grips your tank top, dragging it up and over your head and discarding it to the floor. Your bra is next to go, carelessly lost with the tank top among the dust and debris of the abandoned warehouse Negan has sent you scavenging in – well, Savior duties are going to have to wait.

Your hands slip under Simon’s navy shirt, exploring his toned body – and you knew he was well-built, but the way his defined physique feels beneath your fingertips makes you want him even more. He steps back, removing the shirt and for a short moment, all the both of you can manage is to stare at each other. But admiring the sight of one another’s bodies is short lived when Simon pins you back to the door; his mouth forcefully back on yours and tongue fighting for dominance against your own.

And as his hands explore your breasts – squeezing, pinching, thumbs rolling over the sensitive buds – he moves his mouth to your jaw; biting kisses trail along tender flesh; coarse stubble contrasting with his thick, soft mustache as it brushes your skin. You roll your head back as he kisses your neck; and when he bites gently you can’t deny the breathless moan that escapes your lips.

But Simon is quick to silence you with another forceful kiss, whilst his hands grip your ass and lift you effortlessly from the floor. You wrap your legs around his waist; the straining of his cock obvious against his tight khaki pants.

Moving away from the door Simon sets you down on a nearby counter-top, shoving away what you assume – given you hadn’t much time to survey the room properly – are empty boxes and other inconsequential items. Although at this moment you couldn’t care less if you’d stumbled into a well-stocked armoury or hit the tinned food jackpot. All you can focus on is Simon.

Breaking the kiss once more Simon works loose your belt and unfastens your jeans, before pulling your ass to edge of the counter and hooking his fingers in the waistline of the jeans. You kick off your boots and assist Simon in the removal of the rest of your clothing.

And now here you are, vulnerable and exposed in front of Simon and the look in his eyes tells you he’s appreciative of the view. He grins; eyes wide and tongue tracing his teeth like he’s contemplating his next move. He moves closer and his hands trailing over your skin causes you to shiver.

“Simon…” You mutter, staring up at him as his fingers dance teasingly over your thighs.

He kisses you softly, “ _Mm_ , you want me?” You nod for lack of words as he brushes his cheek against yours. His fingers inch along your inner thigh to where you need him to be. “ _Beg me_ ,” he whispers, thumb trailing dangerously close to you aching core.

“Please.” You whimper.

“I’m not sure you _mean_ that.”

“I do, Simon, _please_. I _need you_.”

And with a low chuckle he presses a finger firmly between your thighs, eliciting a sharp in-take of breath as he rubs slow circles over your clit.

His breathing is heavy in your ear as he leans over you and growls lowly, “God damn, baby, you are so wet for me…” And he exhales a long, slow breath as he drives a finger inside of you.

Your muscles clench around him as his finger pushes in and out, curling into you and edging you closer to ecstasy. Your head falls back as he kisses over your neck; collar bone; shoulders; chest. He’s working his way downwards, eventually dropping to his knees between your legs. He pulls his hand away, and you lower your gaze to watch him as he sucks his fingers into his mouth.

He grins. “If I’d known you’d taste this good,” he breathes, “I’d have fucked you the day we met…” And before you can respond, Simon lifts your legs over his shoulders and grips your hips, burying his face between your legs.

_Holy fuck_.

That first stripe of his tongue over you makes you tremble, and you find yourself gripping the counter-top until your knuckles are white, as he licks and sucks and laps at your wetness.

Your breathing grows steadily heavier; heart rate building as his tongue dips inside and swirls in circles over your clit. And when he replaces his finger, accompanied by a second digit it’s just about enough to push you right over the edge.

“ _Simon,_ ” You groan, trying to hold back your release.

“ _Shh,_ ” he glances at you. “You start screaming, I’m damn sure there’s some dead pricks round here somewhere’ll, _ruin_ the fucking mood.” He smirks and digs his fingers into your hip; his mouth moving back to finish what he’s started.

You bite your bottom lip, doing as Simon instructs and trying your damnedest to stay quiet as he curls two fingers mercilessly inside of you.

Then it hits you; your thighs clenched and back arched; his fingers keep a steady rhythm as you ride out the intense orgasm. A heat explodes deep in your core and muscles twitch; the feel of Simon’s thick fingers deep inside you is almost too much to bear. And as you begin to fall from your high he trails his tongue over you again, causing you to jerk as he laps at the sensitive nerves.

You’re breathless and sweating; only just now realising how hot it is inside this tin-can of a warehouse in the midst of the Virginian heat. Simon rises to his feet, and wastes no time in unbuckling his belts and lowering his pants. He presses close to you; his cock finally free of the tight khaki material and he’s just as impressive as you’d imagined, if not more so.

Simon pulls your hips up toward him, readying his heavy, thick length at your entrance. “I hope you’re fucking ready for this…” He cocks an eyebrow and glides one hand up your body whilst he strokes his length with the other. Part of you wishes he wasn’t quite so eager, because _goddam_ , you’d like to see what he tastes like and repay the favor but Simon has made it undeniably clear that he’s the one in charge here.

You run your hand along the thick, corded muscles of his arms and grip his shoulder, urging him closer to you. Your eyes meet, a silent plea for him to fuck you.

And with a sharp exhale of breath, Simon drives himself gradually into you. You close your eyes as he drags himself out and repeats the motion, allowing you the time to accommodate the size of him. He leans forward, one hand resting on the counter now whilst the other holds you against him. Your own hands run down his impossibly muscular back and toward his ass. You squeeze, pulling him into you and urging him to fuck you harder.

Simon groans appreciatively at your impatience, smirking above you as he rocks his hips against yours. You pull your legs up around him as he increases speed, and after a minute or two his lips find yours once again and your tongues are back to exploring each other fiercely; your need to be entirely consumed by each other is desperate and carnal.

He fucks you harder; hard enough you feel his determination might break you. But God, you don’t ever want this feeling to end.

“Come for me baby,” he demands. “Come on, one more, _fucking time_.” He growls at you as he fucks you, relentlessly, leaving you gasping for air. Your head falls back as that familiar feeling rolls over you; the fire burning deep down inside you. You’re so close. A couple more hard thrusts from Simon and you’re falling back over the edge into intense pleasure. You cry out, finding it impossible to silence yourself and Simon is apparently too lost in you to care this time.

“Ah, fuck, get on your knees.” Simon demands; his order takes you by surprise but you do as instructed as he pulls himself out before he can come. You drop to the floor before him, and realising instantly what he wants you take the base of his thick cock in your hand and wrap your mouth around his length, gliding your tongue over him and coaxing his imminent release.

It doesn’t take long and Simon comes hard into your mouth; his fingers curling through your hair and holding you firmly against him; muscles tensed and a low groan escaping his lips. “Fuck _, oh fuck, yes_.” He mutters as you swallow down his warm release, sucking at the head of his cock and swirling your tongue over him. And maybe it’s the delirium of the incredible sex but God, he tastes good.

Simon eventually let’s go of you and moves himself away, before pulling you up from the floor. You lean back against the counter, attempting to steady your breathing as he pulls his pants back up around his waist.

“Well. That was not part of the itinerary for the day, shit… I think I’ll have you tag along with me more often.” He smirks.

“I might just take you up on that offer.” You respond with a grin of your own.

You gather your clothes from the floor and dress as quickly as possible, suddenly quite aware the rest of the Saviors in your group are going to be wondering where you’ve got to. It’s just as you pull on your second boot that the door swings open.

“D,” Simon states, looking up as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Dwight glances between you and Simon, but chooses not to comment on the obvious situation. “We’re ready to roll out when you are…” He informs Simon.

Simon nods. “Good.” He sniffs. “There’s,” he glances around. “Not much worth having here.” He shrugs at Dwight.

“Nothing worth having?” Dwight raises an eyebrow at you and then looks back at Simon.

“Keep you damn mouth shut, Dwighty-boy, if you know what’s good for you. We on the same, fucking page here, _hm?_ ” He threatens. Dwight nods and lowers his head, exiting the warehouse without another word. Simon takes a step toward you and takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, trailing his hand over your arm. “Same goes for you, if you don’t want ruin a good thing.” And he seals the demand by pulling you against him and planting a firm kiss on your lips.

You smirk as he releases his grip on you. “So, when’s the next supply run?”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was... Something.  
> Leave kudos and comments pleeeaase I really need to know what ya'll thought of this! Don't worry, I am gonna get back to finishing my other Simon fics. "Sex and Lies" and not been abandoned but I needed something to get me back into the writing mood and I hope this was it.


End file.
